


있는 힘껏 안아줄게 (I'll hug you with all my strength)

by Caratlove25



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caratlove25/pseuds/Caratlove25
Summary: Bora tries a new couple trend on Minghao.





	있는 힘껏 안아줄게 (I'll hug you with all my strength)

**Author's Note:**

> (Very) Short drabble inspired from this https://www.facebook.com/9gag/videos/10156763045161840/

Bora peeked her head into the second years classroom during lunch, her eyes scanning around for a certain chinese boy. She saw a trend going around online and she wanted to try it on her boyfriend because she’s a sucker for these cute couple things. She found him standing around Seokmin’s desk, looking at something on his phone.

“Minghao!” 

He perked up at the sound of Bora’s voice and turned to her with a smile, “Hey Bora.”

Seokmin and Mingyu looked up as well, greeting her. “Hello noona~” before going back to whatever they were looking at.

“Minghao, can you hold out your arms?” He gave her a confused look before doing what he was told. “And then put your hands together, with your fingers interlaced.” She could tell he didn’t know the word ‘interlaced’ too well, so she helped him out. 

“Okay, now what?” He gave her an amused smile.

Bora grinned before ducking down and slipping through the hole he made with his arms and tightly hugged him, giggling into his shoulder. Minghao just laughed at her cuteness before hugging her back and leaning his head on hers. Mingyu, who was watching them since Bora gave Minghao instructions, just groaned.

“Couples.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3! I've been lurking as a silent reader for a while, but I'm hoping to write and post more ^^ I might edit and upload some stuff I have on AFF as well!


End file.
